Terrorhurtz
Terrorhurtz was a robot from Oxford that was the second Robot Wars entry from Team Hurtz. It was a robot with a vicious headsman style axe that would strike with considerable force repeatedly with extra weight added for Extreme 2. The swing back was equally deadly, meaning Terrorhurtz could attack opponents at the front and back, making it highly aggressive and hyperactive but the robot had "unpredictable spasms". The axe was also strong enough to self-right the robot and was driven by a large pneumatic ram, powered by many buffer tanks from a large CO2 canister. It also had zero ground clearance due to the side skirts, 12mph speeds and strong polycarbonate armour but in its debut, the team were worried about the reliability. It competed in Series 5-7 of Robot Wars plus the second series of Extreme, although it never actually entered the arena during the seventh series due to technical problems. The team also entered Series 2-4 with Killerhurtz. Also, it was one of only three robots armed with Overhead Weapons to make it into a grand final, the others being Bodyhammer and Killertron. The team's best performance, and only time past the heats, was in Series 6, when Terrorhurtz reached the Grand Final, eventually losing to the reigning champions Razer, having beaten the fancied Panic Attack and Bigger Brother earlier in the series. Terrorhurtz still competes today in live events and has done very well including winning the Roaming Robots 2004 Winter Tour and the 2009 UK Championships which enable it to become the second machine in history to reclaim the UK Championship title after Chaos 2. As of 2009, Terrorhurtz joined its predecessor in The Combat Robot Hall of Fame, upgrading from its previous honourable mention. Its name was a pun on the SI unit of frequency, "hertz", with the prefix "tera-". Interestingly, Terrorhurtz made its debut in the video game Robot Wars: Arenas of Destruction, despite the fact the game was based on Series 4 of Robot Wars, and was released before the airing of Heat L of Series 5. The reason for this is because the rights to the name and likeness of Team Hurtz's entry in The Fourth Wars, Killerhurtz, were owned by Battlebots. Appeaances in Merchandise *Terrorhurtz/Robot Wars: Arenas of Destruction *Terrorhurtz/Robot Wars: Advanced Destruction Robot History Series 5 Terrorhurtz was drawn up against Ming 3 in the first round of the Fifth Wars. The Ming team, like Team Hurtz, were very experienced but had a new machine. Terrorhurtz attacked Ming with its axe; Ming returned the favour. As Ming gripped with Terrorhurtz, it dangled the axe-wielding machine over the flame pit. Then came the moment of controversy. Matilda came out of her CPZ and attacked Ming 3 with her flywheel. This caused some damage and stuck the robots together. Refbot came in to free the robots, but Matilda mounted a second unfair attack. The fight was halted and the judges judged the fight up to the moment where Matilda interfered. They went in favour of Terrorhurtz, putting Team Hurtz through to the next round. In the second round of the heat, Terrorhurtz was drawn up against newcomers to the main competition Fluffy. For this battle, Terrorhurtz attached a ludicrous "Fluffy Lauch device" to the side - a long pole with a cardboard triangle on the end. Terrorhurtz began by axing Fluffy several times. Fluffy then drove around to the side of Terrorhurtz that didn't have the anti-spinning device. One large blow from Fluffy's spinning hammer ripped off Terrorhurtz's side plate and cracked open its gas valve. Terrorhurtz was immobilised, and was counted out. Sir Killalot then carried it over to the floor flipper, which flipped it over and over. Shunt then axed Terrorhurtz's underside and pushed it into the Pit. Shunt then tried to get his axe out of Terrorhurtz, but it got stuck. Because of this Shunt ended up driving into the Pit along with Terrorhurtz. Cease was called and Terrorhurtz was eliminated from the competition. Series 6 Terrorhurtz would enjoy a greater deal of success in the Sixth Wars, after a rather disappointing run in the Fifth Wars. In the first round, Terrorhurtz went up against Reptirron The Second, A-Kill and Sabre Tooth. Terrorhurtz began by attacking A-Kill. The constant attacks eventually knocked off A-Kill's wheel hub. Terrorhurtz then focused its attention on Sabre Tooth and Reptirron The Second, dragging the latter around the arena. Sabre Tooth hadn't moved after Terrorhurtz's attack, and was counted out. Terrorhurtz attacked A-Kill again, and Sabre Tooth was thrown onto Terrorhurtz's back. Terrorhurtz seemed to take offense, and attacked Sabre Tooth. Reptirron The Second was also counted out, so A-Kill and Terrorhurtz go through. Terrorhurtz faced Kronic 2 in Round 2 of the heat. Terrrorhurtz began by landing several axe blows on Kronic, causing some damage. It then chased Kronic around the arena. Terrorhurtz's axe appeared to have stopped, but that wouldn't matter because Kronic had stopped moving and only started when shunted off the flame pit by Refbot. After an attack by Growler, Kronic 2 was immobilised. It was counted out and Terrorhurtz was through to the heat final. In the final, Terrorhurtz faced former Grand Champion and 8th seeds Panic Attack. Terrorhurtz began by attacking the top of Panic Attack and causing some damge to the top of it. Terrorhurtz continued to attack it and shoved it into Shunt's CPZ, where the House Robot joined in the axeing. By the time that Matilda came in and tore Panic Attack's top body armour off completely, the seed was already immobilised. Refbot counted out Panic Attack and Terrorhurtz progressed to the Series Semi-Finals. In the Series Semi-Finals, Terrorhurtz was drawn up against the number 10 seeds Spawn Again. As the fight began, Spawn Again appeared to be having trouble and was moving extremely sluggishly around the arena. Terrorhurtz showed no mercy, hacking away at Spawn Again's armour over and over again, leaving huge marks in the flipper. After a lot of punishment Spawn Again stopped and was pushed into the CPZ where Dead Metal sliced its flipper. Refbot counted Spawn Again out and Mr. Psycho picked it up and danced with it around the arena. The Pit was lowered and Mr. Psycho placed Spawn Again in it. It then faced number 2 seeds Bigger Brother. Bigger Brother was still suffering from a previous mechanical problem. Terrorhurtz hacked away at the limping machine many times, strangely causing one of its own axe pads to fly off. Bigger Brother was trying its best to survive, but its attempts were futile; Terrorhurtz was just too strong. Bigger Brother was finally immobilised in a CPZ; Terrorhurtz progressed to the Grand Final. The winning run wasn't going to last forever. In the first round of the Grand Final faced reigning champions Razer. Razer avoided the axe and dug its claw into Terrorhurtz's plexiglass panel. Terrorhurtz tried to fight back with the axe, but it kept missing Razer completely. Razer pushed Terrorhurtz into Shunt, who then axed Terrorhurtz. Terrorhurtz escaped and then lined up for another strike, but then went into one of its mad moments blow and Razer was able to get get under it and bury its claw into it again. Razer dragged Terrorhurtz into the Pit Button and then lifted Terrorhurtz up and dropped it into the Pit. In the Third Place Playoff, Terrorhurtz faced twice and previous third place finishers and number 3 seeds Firestorm 4. Firestorm came out and slammed into Terrorhurtz. Terrorhurtz axed Firestorm a few times and then Firestorm drove into Shunt, nearly flipping the house robot. Terrorhurtz and Shunt then started axing Firestorm, causing damage to it relentlessly. Firestorm escaped, but Terrorhurtz just stood there, axing the arena floor and jumping in the air. Something appeared to have gone badly wrong with its drive. It was stuck so Refbot counted it out. Terrorhurtz therefore finished fourth, the team's best placing yet. Extreme 2 Terrorhurtz competed in the All-Stars in Extreme 2, in the first round against Dantomkia and reigning champions Tornado. It began by attacking Tornado, who shoved it across the arena and into the disc of doom button. Dantomkia got under Terrorhurtz and tried to flip it, an attempt that proved to be futile. The oddly-shaped robot then shoved Terrorhurtz to the other side of the arena and almost got it out. It made a second attempt and came even closer. It still survived however. The other robots appeared to be ganging up on Terrorhurtz. Terrorhurtz's attacks on Tornado proved futile, like Dantomkia's flips. The three robots eventually moved away from the side wall, Dantomkia activating the pit release. Dantomkia again tried to get Terrorhurtz out of the arena. Tornado then shoved Terrorhurtz onto an angle grinder and Dantomkia again attacked it. Terrorhurtz got another attack in on Dantomkia, but Shunt then flipped Terrorhurtz, it couldn't self-right, and was pitted. Terrorhurtz also competed in the Challenge Belt. In the first round, it was put up against Iron Awe 2, Barber-Ous 2 and Vader. Terrorhurtz suffered a flick up by Iron Awe 2 straight away, but no atack was followed up and Terrorhurtz recovered. Terrorhurtz then went in to attack Vader, but as it had cornered Vader near a CPZ, house robot Shunt was able to join Terrohurtz in axing Vader to a halt. Vader did in fact break down, but it was a while before the Refbot actually went in to count it out. Terrohurtz then joined Iron Awe 2 in attacking Barber-Ous. Terrorhurtz then activated the pit while Refbot counted out Vader. Whilst Vader was disposed of by Matilda, Iron Awe flipped itself over and immobilised itself in the process of attacking the immobile Barber-Ous. Terrorhurtz decided the outcome by pitting Barber-Ous 2, going through with Iron Awe. Next, Terrorhurtz faced S.M.I.D.S.Y.. Terrorhurtz began by getting under its opponent and attacking it. S.M.I.D.S.Y. then activated the pit, and attacked Terrorhurtz with its disc, and it retaliated with its axe. Terrorhurtz hammered S.M.I.D.S.Y. into submission, stopping one of its wheels. Refbot then counted out S.M.I.D.S.Y. and Terrorhurtz progressed to the final where it went up against Dantomkia, a second meeting between the robots in that series of Extreme. Terrorhurtz began by attacking Dantonkia several times, before Dantomkia shoved it across the arena, still under constant pressure from the attacks. Dantomkia then flipped Terrorhurtz over but it quickly righted itself. Dantomkia flipped it again, but Shunt impeded it, so Terrorhurtz could self-right before Dantomkia could throw it out of the arena. The fight returned to the centre of the arena. Terrorhurtz continued to attack, and one of the axe blows knocked out Dantomkia's removable safety link, immobilising it. Terrorhurtz had won the right for the final challenge, and went through to face Tornado, the Challenge Belt holder. However, the fight was very quick. In just 19 seconds, Tornado had attacked Terrorhurtz, slammed it into the arena side wall, before pressing the pit release button, and then shoving Terrorhurtz swiftly in. Therefore, Tornado retained the Challenge Belt. Terrorhurtz had no more involvement in Extreme Series 2. Series 7 Terrorhurtz was seeded number 3 for this war. Unfortunately, the robot was not working properly when the team arrived for their first round melee battle. Terrorhurtz was due to fight Killerkat, Jackson Wallop and Gyrobot, but was unfortunately eliminated from the wars without a fight, due to its technical difficulties. In actual fact, it had been known for a long time before the show's airing that Terrorhurtz had not been able to compete in Series 7, and the so-called "disqualification" was actually staged to create some drama. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 9 *Losses: 5 Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 2-4: Entered with Killerhurtz *Series 5: Heat, Round 2 *Series 6: Fourth Place *Series 7: Withdrew Honours Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robot Wars Fourth Place Category:UK Grand Finalists Category:UK Semi-Finalists Category:Series 7 Seeds Category:Best Design Nominees Category:Robots in Advanced Destruction Category:Robots in The Combat Robot Hall of Fame Category:Robots from Oxfordshire Category:Robots that debuted in Series 5 Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots with Bladed Axes Category:All-Star Robots Category:Robots with puns for names